


Cookies before dinner

by Steam_Clock



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cookies, F/F, Fluff, i dont know just something that came to mind.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steam_Clock/pseuds/Steam_Clock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss tries to get Ruby to wait till dinner before she eats cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies before dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. Just something I came up with while reading. Thought it was adorable so I decided to write it. This is what I got. I hope you all enjoy it .... hopefully :3

Ruby sat on her bed, munching down happily on a chocolate cookie , completely lost in her own delicious world. She didn't even notice the door open or close or the movement under her. She didn't even notice when the cookie was plucked from her hand. 

She freezes and turns to look at the glaring face . 

"Uh hey....Weiss. What's going on? " 

Ruby chuckled and rubs the back at her head.  

She flinches when Weiss growls and rolls her eyes .

"You dolt. You should wait till you have had dinner before you eat this.  " 

Ruby pouts and whines , making a grab for the cookie , but Weiss moves out the way in time. 

"But Weiss, I am hungry now and dinner  wont be till , like , two hours from now." 

Ruby pouts. 

Weiss shakes her head and sighs , " No. If you eat this now, you will want more . Then you won't be hungry at dinner and you will be up all night by the amount of sugar you have consumed. " 

Ruby made a face , knowing Weiss was right, but these were cookies. Her love for cookies goes way back. 

Ruby had to make a fast decision.  

Hoping off the bed and too her feet she turned to Weiss . 

Taking a deep breath she quickly fell to the floor and grabbed Weiss leg , begging. 

"Come on Weiss. I promise I will eat dinner. Just let me have the cookie back. " 

Weiss glared down at the hyper girl and frowned , "No Ruby . After dinner. Now get off my leg!" 

Ruby clutched on tighter, not listening to Weiss . 

"Not till you give me the cookie. " 

Weiss holds back her irritation and tries to kick Ruby off. 

"No . You have to eat dinner. " 

Okay , so plan b? Ruby thinks to herself. She doesn't even have a plan b to begin with. Detaching herself from Weiss's leg , she stands up and grins. 

Weiss raises a confused Eye brow and asks , "What? " 

Ruby on shrugs with a grin plastered on her face. She gets into a crouch and prepares to launch.  

Weiss's eyes widen as she realizes what Ruby is going to do. 

"Don't even think about it. " 

Weiss says , holding her hands in the air , even the one with the cookie. 

Ruby's smirk only grows wider and that's pretty much all it takes before a flurry or rose petals fills the room.  

 

Weiss sits down at the cafeteria table with her food and starts to eat. Her hair is a little messed up and everyone was slowly scooting away from her because of the dark and gloomy glare she politely held. 

Ruby was sitting on the other side of them , looking down at her food.  

"Whats wrong Ruby . Are you not going to eat? " Weiss asks with a bit of a bite. 

Ruby makes a face and shakes her head, trying to avoid Weiss's gaze. 

 

"Why is that ? " Weiss asks, this time in a know it all tone. 

 

"Because I'm not hungry. " 

 

 


End file.
